toonsiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Multiverse
Super Mario Multiverse is a series of stories where Mario goes to different universes. Prologue Mario was on a vacation on Beach Bowl Galaxy. He found a black jar when Mario was looking for buried treasure. Mario gathered Luigi, Peach, Toad and Rosalina to find out that it was a Universe Jar. They suddenly apoeared in my bedroom when my game disconnected. The error message goes along the lines of: Error 404, Mario not found. I turned my head and to my surprise, it was the Marios! I gave them a tour around the house. When I was showing them the living room, my mum had a bone to pick on me. Mum: Who are these people? Mario: It's me, Mario! Luigi: Go, Weegee! Peach: Peachy! Toad: Hi! Rosalina: Hello. Mum: How did they get here? Noodle: I-I don't kn-now, m-ma'am! Rosalina: Mario opened a jar we saw on Beach Bowl Galaxy and it brought us to some blonde girl's room! Noodle: Excuse me? Girl? I am not a girl! Rosalina: Sorry. Mum: Beach Bowl Galaxy? It seems déjà vu for me. Noodle: Remember when we used to have a Wii? I loved Super Mario Galaxy. Mum: Oh, they're from Mario. I see. Keep them outside and bring your jars with you. Noodle: OK, mum! Love you! Once I got the jars, I returned them to their universes. But I was sucked in too! I saw the Mushroom kingdom and all the toad houses. It seemed legit the moment I got there. When I decided to go to my home universe, I was back to playing my game. In a while, the Marios returned. I got that same error message again. The Marios looked at all these jars and went exploring these universes. So if you see Mario or Luigi in your bedroom, at least now you know the whole story. Chapter 1: Meet the Penne Mario was looking through my jars when he found a jar labelled "Cartoon Network". Once he opened it, both him and I were sucked into space. Mario and I saw a biodome which appears to be a park. Mario and I dropped in and looked in a house in the centre of the biodome. You will never believe what I saw: my brother Penne playing with Rigby. My jaw dropped. I was actually able to see my brother! In case you are wondering, my dad divorced with my mum and got two brothers seperated. Back to what I was saying, I wanted to say hi to my brother. Noodle: Hi, Penne! What is UP?! Penne: I'm playing with a raccoon! Rigby: Hi, I'm Rigby. Noodle: I know! I watched Regular Show before. My name is Noodle and my brother's name is Penne. Rigby: He's your brother? In that case, I am passing the controller to YOU, my friend! He actually passed me the controller! In no time, Penne and I were playing Mortal Kombat X. As I got a game over by my stupid brother, I passed the controller to Mordecai since he looked annoyed. In no time at all, Penne was defeated. Mario's jaw dropped. Mario: Aren't GameOvers the worst? Noodle and Penne: Agreed. I waved bye to Penne and went back to my universe with Mario. I got a call from Penne once I got home saying it was nice to see him and he was gonna miss me. I miss him too.